The invention relates to novel 1,2,3-thiadiazole-5-yl-urea derivatives and the process for making the same.
As growth retardation agent, maleic acid hydrazide has been widely used (German Pat. No. 815,192) which, however, has an unsatisfactory action in case of use of lower amounts. For the same purpose it has also been proposed to use substituted carbamoylamino-1,2,3-thiadiazoles, see German published application 2.214.632. However, it has been found that these latter agents cause damage in the form of burns to grasses.
Plant defoliation agents have also become known, among them particularly tri-n-butyl-trithiophosphate, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,467. This compound, however, does not always have a satisfactory activity and in addition has an unpleasant odor which is resented by persons handling it.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an agent which has a higher activity in plant growth retardation and defoliation than the mentioned compounds and is free from problems in handling it.